Frost
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Hiccup was having a great day. Until Astrid fell into a freezing river. one-shot


It was a winter morning in Berk and my friends and I were at Ravens Point, enjoying the sun after being locked up 3 days because of a storm. The Flightmare river (it had another name but after the incident with the Flightmare everyone liked to call it that way) was practically frozen. On one side of the river there was a hill and in the other, there was a path that went directly to Berk. The dragons weren't with us, except for Toothless, because we were 3 days away from Snnogletog and they had gone to lay their eggs.

Suddenly, Snoutlout yelled

"I have an idea!"

"That happens very rarely" I muttered.

"Okay, do you see the hill?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah" I said suspiciously.

"And does everyone have the bags?" We all lifted our bags above our heads.

"Okay, now I'm going to do something crazy and dangerous" he ran up the heal, left the bag in the floor, sat on it and slid down the hill. He screamed all the way down and when he was about to hit the river, amazingly jumped with the bag and landed on the other side. I was pretty impressed, until I discovered a rock under the snow that must have lifted Snoutlout enough to cross the river.

"Our turn!" The twins yelled. I had a bad feeling about this... My face must have shown my thoughts because Astrid came to my side and said

"Oh come on Hiccup, it will be fun!"

"What if someone falls into the river? It's pretty deep and freezing" I asked.

"Come on! You worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen. At that moment, Ruffnut and Tuffnut slid down the hill and, at the last moment, they jumped to the other side.

"That was awesome!" Tuff yelled

"Yeah!" Ruff agreed

"Fine" I said "but I want to try it to" I said smiling.

I went up the hill, slid all the way down and then, the next thing I knew, I was flying in the air, and then stopping on the ground "that was awesome!" I yelled. And it was. We spent hours taking turns doing it.

Everybody did something while we were in the air. Snoutlout yelled his name, Ruff and Tuff banged their helmets together and Fishlegs put his hands on his eyes and muttered "oh Thor, oh Thor". I have to say it, Astrid was the most impressive, and the first time, mine was involuntary. I simply let go of the bag and I landed on my feet (correction: foot). Astrid was definitely the coolest one. She let go of the bag but she flipped in the air and then landed on her feet. Toothless watched us silently with amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

This went on for ours, until something bad happened. I noticed before anyone else. There was way to much wind and, when it was my turn, I notice that the rock was shaking. Then it was Astrid's turn, I didn't get the chance to tell her that the rock was unsteady and she slipped. She screamed and I heard her falling in the water. I screamed her name and I saw that every one was in shock. To be fair, I was scared out my mind but I didn't waste a second, I ran to the water and I did the natural thing. I jumped.

The first thing I felt was cold. The freezing water stung on my skin and for a moment I was drowning. _brilliant Hiccup_ , said the sarcastic part of me said _why don't you just drown with the girl you were trying to save from drowning?_ Man, sometimes I hated my sarcastic part sometimes. Plus, the prosthetic wasn't making things much better. It kept pulling me down, and the river was deep. Then I noticed something else, I couldn't see. _Well isn't that just great?_ I thought. All this happened in 3 seconds and that when I noticed a hand sinking deeper and deeper. I desperately tried to grab it, and when I finally did, I pulled us both up.

When I finally got out of the water I gasped breath and Astrid and I were both shivering violently. Everyone was looking at us and the first to react was Toothless. He picked Astrid and I up like we were weightless and put us on his back.

"Come on guys!" I shouted "We need to get Astrid to Berk before she get hypothermia!"

"You too Hiccup. You're shaking pretty badly" Fishlegs said. And he was right I couldn't stop even if I wanted too.

"and Toothless can only carry two people, you go with her and we'll catch up" he added. I didn't like it, but I new he was right. So I held Astrid (still uncouncios) in my arms and started flying towards Berk.

We couldn't have been flying more than five minutes but it felt like hours. When I finally go to Berk I lande don the plaza. The good news was that my father was there. The bad news was that it was getting harder and harder for me to stay awake. I mumbled some words like "Astrid… River… cold… help" and then I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I heard was my dad calling my name, and then everything went black.

When I finally opened my eyes I found myself in a bed in the healer's hut in the bed next to me, Astrid slept. Then I noticed something else, I wasn't shivering and my clothes were dry. Suddenly, someone called my name.

"Hiccup?" I looked at Astrid's bed and there she was, staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"what happened?" she asked

"You slipped and fell in the water, I guess the freezing water nocked you out so…"

"So you jumped in the water and saved me" she finished.

"Yeah" she was about tos ay something when the door opened and my dad came in with Gothi and Gobber behind him.

"hey dad" I said

"Hiccup!" he ran and hugged me. I was sure my ribs were going to crack.

"Dad… ribs… cracking…" I managed tos ay, but it was worth it because I saw that Astrid was trying hard not to laugh.

"You have us a big scare there pal" Gobber said "you too lass" Gothi wrote something in the ground and Gobber tranlated it

"Gothi says that you'll be fine and that you can already go to your house, after you get some rest again"

"great!" I said. And then a big, black, creature jumped on me and this time I was sure that my ribs had cracked.

"hey Toothless" I said. Toothless purred with delight and I scrached his chin. When everybody went I didn't think I could sleep but as soon I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

When I woke up Astrid was already awake.

"hey, Hiccup?"

"yes?"

"thank you for saving my life"

"I was a pleasure my laidy" I said grinning. We both walked to the door and she did something I hadn't expected. She kissed me. I mean, sure she had kissed me before, but still it was special.

"see you later" she said casually, and then she ran towards the village. I stood there, smiling like and idiot, thinking that maybe, just maybe, getting hyporthremia was worth it.


End file.
